Corrective lenses have moved from the mere function of correcting eyesight to a fashion statement, not only have the size and shapes of the frames become critical but also the size, shapes, and tint of the lenses have become increasingly important to a person who is concerned about their total appearance as complemented by corrective lenses.
Since the ultimate decision in terms of tint and/or shape of lens actually requires that the lens be placed in proximity of the eyes such capability is a requirement. It would be extremely expensive for the vendor to have all of the possible tints and/or shapes in conjunction with a similar or even greater variety of styles and shapes of frames.
It is, therefore, important and convenient that a pair of tinted spectacles be available for easy handling by the prospective customer and capable of being placed adjacent the nose and eyes without undue handling by the customer or expense on the part of its vendor.
It is with this object in mind, that a prospective purchaser be able to conveniently make a selection that the present device was fabricated.